The Fight For A Passion
by S.G.CAIN
Summary: This was it! Riff had enough of seeing poor Cain get whipped from Alexis. It was time for Alexis to get a taste of his own medicine...


Snap! Snap! Snap! Every time the whip cracked it always gave me shivers, to think just a boy could be in put in so much harm. Innocent as Lord Cain was, I knew his dreams, his wishes, and his hopes. They all ironically involve Sir Alexis to be no where near him. So much pain this boy had, but I guess that's why we were made here on earth. For each other.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Father! Father, I'm sorry!" Cain would cry. I could here his shrieks, the whip, and Master Alexis's wicked laughter. Ha, I would give anything to just snatch the whip away, and give Lord Alexis a world of pain. The thought made me smile, but guilt sunk in. He was my master, I need to be loyal. Sir Alexis brought me back as I died, he could take me out…..forever, away from Cain. _Hell. _

_My e_ars perched up when I heard the last ringing cry from me Lord, Cain…Sir. Alexis gave out a loud hovering chuckle at the boy. _My boy. _

"Riff! Riff!" A loud shriek came from the room. With out a doubt it was Lord Cain. I sprung up, and ran as hard as I could to the room where he was beaten at.

"Ugh.." Cain stared at me at the doorway. He was on his stomach, trying to crawl to me. "Riff…" He mumbled as he held out his hand. My lord was covered in blood. From back, to the arms, to even his frail legs. Slashes of pure scars that oozed out the blood that covered him. _Poor boy. _

I gathered Cain in my arms. I popped my head out to the hall way. No one. I held his body, which painted my white shirt to red, close to me as I ran to my chambers. He gasped as I gently placed his body on my bed. Lord Cain clung onto my neck. "Don't go…" He mumbled under his light breath. I scooted my lord's body over a smidge, and got down beside him.

He smiled, even though I knew the pain was unbearable. He just lie there, allowing me to rub on his neck, and run my boney fingers through his dark hair. Lord Cain finally looked in my crystal eyes. He gently touched my face. I jumped back ,worried if he will hurt himself, but he smiled. A beautiful smile, I must add. My face attracted his. He leaned in and rubbed his fragile lips upon mine. Our mouths moved together as if they were one. It felt….nice. He stopped, but I craved more. Cain rest his head on my broad chest, and played with the frills on my bed sheets.

"Riff, you're the only thing keeping me alive." He stated in a cheerful tone. I was blessed to have this boy. Have this boy in my arms today. I smiled at him, wondering what he was thinking, as I ran my lips through his hair. I stroke his arm, and I felt a burn on my bare neck. He held his head up high to gaze at me, blushing. I reached down to kiss him once again. Almost there, I thought.

"Riff!" An awful yell came at the door, that sickened me dearly. "Riffael!"

"My Lord?" I asked.

"Where is Cain??!" He yelled as he banged on my door. I could feel Lord Cain's breathing growing stronger and stronger.

"Sir?" I stalled. I helped Cain into my arms, and jogged him to my closet.

"I don't know about this Riff…" Cain hissed through his teeth.

"No time for this!" I whispered as I slammed and locked the door shut.

"Riff!" Master Alexis shouted," Where's the boy!?" My hand trembled as I traced my fingers along the door knob. The door swung open, as I jumped back. Alexis came at me waving his finger in my face. "Where is Cain!?"

"I have no idea, sir." I pronounced loud and clear to signal Cain to be quite as possible.

"Yes you do!" He shouted, " You do I saw you running with him!" A sly man, I'll give him that.

"Sir I-" A rumbling noise cut me off. Lord Alexis cocked his head. He gazed his cruel eyes at my closet…..where Cain was. He slowly tip-toed to the closet across the room. "Sir! I think-I think Master Cain is in the library!"

"Hush boy!" He shouted back at me. He eyed the closet, inspecting it.

"Sir, he's down stairs believe me!" I shouted in fear. He pulled out his skeleton key and slowly went for the knob. I quickly reacted to his choice, and stood between him and the closet.

"Move, Riff." Alexis growled through his faded teeth. Me fighting my lord ? Didn't sound right, but it was for my love, and that's the only reason I needed to fight. "One last chance, Riff," He hissed," move!"

"No."

"What?!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, my Lord, I shall not move." He grimaced at each word that slid out of my mouth. A low, but hearable growl escaped from his fair teeth. Alexis got in a stance to where he looked as if he was a mighty and ferocious lion, ready to pounce on his innocent prey. His upper lip curled, revealing him grinding his teeth. Crunch! Crunch! Alexis jumped at me, aiming his fist at my nose. I thought throughly on what to do. Duck. Hit. Kick. He began coming at me, pushing me up against the wall. I saw the key in his hand still, furious as I was, I couldn't get Riffael to come out. Without thinking, I nodded my head back, and smashed it onto his forehead. The tip point of his head drenched out blood like a water faucet. This pushed him back, and made him tremendously furious. He launched himself at my torso, knocking me down. Fighting wasn't in me. _In Riff._ I looked up at Alexis's scowl, as he held his fist up ready to strike.

"No! Father!!!" A scream of terror shrieked from the closet. Alexis pushed down on his fist onto my pale face. My nose busted open, squirting out blood that ran inside me. I noticed I was able to move my legs. I crawled them up to my stomach and forcibly kicked Alexis off. I looked and searched for something, something I could use to win the fight. Then, something gleaming attracted my eye….a knife. As Alexis was too distracted trying to get up, I ran towards the knife that was sunk into a juicy apple. I grasped it firmly, feeling wrong just imagining killing the man, and ran to slit his throat.

"What the- " Alexis said in shock as I ran by, slicing his muscular throat. His hands automatically gripped at his open wound, kneeling down in front of me. His malevolence eyes rolled to the back of his head as, my master fell on the floor, bleeding.


End file.
